


Fantasy

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: B’Elanna had a wet dream.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after the “Blood Fever” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“B’Elanna,” he starts, not exactly _quiet_ , but low enough, because it’s just the two of them alone in their quarters. B’Elanna grunts like she hears him, but her eyes are still scrunched closed, and she’s arching off the bed with her teeth grit together. She’s been tossing and turning, throwing all the blankets away and kicking him, which is jarring both for the impact and for how _hot_ her skin is. B’Elanna snarls at the air and digs all ten fingers into the mattress so hard that it’s a wonder the sheets don’t rip. Tom tries louder, “B’Elanna!”

It still doesn’t work, and he’s getting worried, because it’s probably the usual, but it _could_ be night terrors, or worse, some alien presence. Tom grips her shoulder and gives her an almost violent shake, shouting, “B’Elanna!”

Her eyes finally snap open. She flops back onto the bed, panting hard as though she’s just run through the whole ship, pupils dark and dilated. She stares up at him, cheeks growing steadily pinker. 

He asks sympathetically, “Another _pon farr_ dream?”

B’Elanna swallows and nods. She lifts a hand up to tentatively touch the ridges on her forehead, eyes falling closed again as she groans. It shields her from the grin that tugs at his lips, even though he knows it shouldn’t. He knows it was a stressful time for her, and the dreams aren’t always pleasant. But they usually are, and he can’t help asking, “Did I have fun in it?”

She mutters, eyes still closed and head rolling away, “You weren’t in it.”

“Oh.” He can’t help feeling a tad disappointed, which is stupid, because she can hardly control her dreams and he can hardly see them. He ventures, “You were just masturbating?”

B’Elanna opens her enough to roll them and looks back at him. “Not that my dreams are any of your business, but I was fucking Harry.”

Tom’s brows skyrocket. B’Elanna stares up at him, almost challenging, but then she slowly seems to melt back into the softer, kinder version of herself that Tom knows all the better. He turns the idea over in his mind—his girlfriend having dirty dreams about another man.

But it’s not just any other man. It’s _Harry_. And they’re alone in the safety of their quarters in the middle of the night, so Tom admits, “I could get into that.”

B’Elanna rolls her eyes again and growls, “Don’t get jealou—wait, what?”

“Yeah. I mean, if you are...” He just trails off, because that’s dangerous territory. She blinks up at him, dazed. Clearly, she wasn’t expecting that. He promises her, “I’m not jealous.” He much prefers sharing with Harry to fighting. And if B’Elanna wouldn’t mind sharing Tom...

B’Elanna pushes up on her sweat-slicked elbows, sitting up next to Tom. Her eyes bore holes in him, as though waiting for him to give a punch line, but for once, he’s dead serious. She finally muses, “That’s... interesting. Are you sure?”

Tom tilts his head and decides, “Well, maybe if I had a little more info on what you were thinking... you _could_ tell me exactly what happened in that wild dream of yours...”

B’Elanna’s gorgeous lips slowly twist into a smirk. She leans closer, puts a hand on Tom’s thigh, and tells him _exactly_ how she’d like to ravage his handsome best friend.


End file.
